1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a bright and large aperture imaging lens system and an electronic apparatus employing the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras or video cameras that have solid-state imaging devices such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) have been widely distributed.
Since electronic apparatuses using the solid-state imaging devices are appropriate for miniaturization, in recent years, the electronic apparatuses have been applied to small information terminals such as cellular phones. Also, as consumer professionalism with respect to cameras has been continuously increasing, there is increasing demand for a design that realizes optical performance suitable for various uses together with miniaturization.
Recently, a high pixel camera module of 10.3 million pixels, which is equipped with an imaging lens formed as a five piece lens and a CMOS sensor having a size of ⅓″ has been developed and produced as a mobile phone camera. The camera module using this small sensor generally has a short focal length and a high F-number, and thus, a depth of field is great so that an effect whereby a background is blurred, such as out-focusing, is not realized well. However, consumer demand for a function like out-focusing has been increasing in a field of the mobile phone cameras. For this, a comparatively large sensor having a diagonal length which is within a range of 1/1.83″ to 1,″ may be used, and thus, a configuration of an optical system that is appropriate for this large sensor is required.